Oscuramento
by Semblance of Sanity
Summary: My take on the unwritten death scene of our protagonists. Guil: What are you looking at? Ros: Nothing. Guil: What do you mean 'nothing' Ros: I can't see anything. Guil: Then why are you looking? Ros: I forget.


_(Blackout. Stage lights fully. Ros and Guil stand at center stage, looking around unsurely. Sounds of townspeople can be heard: dogs bark, venders haggling prices, children laughing, etc.)_

Ros: Are we –

Guil: This must be –

Ros: - not on a boat.

Guil: - land.

_They look around._

Ros: Perhaps we should –

_He trails off, walking downstage._

Guil: What is it?

Ros: What is what?

Guil: What are you looking at?

Ros: Nothing.

Guil: What do you mean 'nothing?'

Ros: I can't see anything.

Guil: Then why are you looking?

Ros: I forget.

_He walks back to Guil. They stare at the audience for a bit._

Guil: Shall we, then?

Ros: Shall we what?

Guil: We have to deliver a letter to the king.

Ros: Immediately.

Guil: Shall we?

Ros: Repetition!

Guil: _(frustrated)_ Not now!

_Ros looks around._

Ros: I don't see the king. Do we ask for directions?

Guil: I suppose…

_Guil looks around. The noises have faded out by now._

Guil: I don't see anything.

Ros: That's what I've been saying! Ask someone where everyone is.

Guil: There's no one to ask!

_Ros looks around frantically this time._

Ros: Well, where did they go?

Guil: _(frustrated) _How should I know?

Perhaps we should go look for someone.

Ros: Right. I'll go this way, you go that way.

Guil: Alright.

_(Guil walks right upstage, Ros walks left downstage. Ros pauses, walks back to the center.)_

Ros: No, I'll go that way. You go this way.

Guil: Alright.

_They switch directions. _

_Guil pauses, walks back to the center. _

Guil: But what if someone comes here and we are out there?

Ros: Good point.

Guil: We better stay put.

Ros: Together.

_They look around expectantly, but no one comes. Ros sits on the ground, huffing impatiently. Guil paces._

Ros: Do you think they will come?

Guil: Who?

Ros: Anyone.

Guil: Why would anyone come? No one knows we are here. We are strangers in an alien country.

_Guil sighs and sits by Ros. Ros tilts his head._

Ros: I say –

Guil: We are bound to sit and wait until our bodies rot and wither. No one will find us, because no one is looking.

Ros: Don't you hear –

Guil: And yet, we can't leave, because we have nowhere to go!

Ros: Music, I swear.

_Ros gets up and wanders about, searching for the source of the music._

Guil: So we are cursed to death by _waiting._

_Trumpets sound, and the English King enters, marked by his gold crown, surrounded by four soldiers._

First Soldier: Halt!

_Procession halts._

First Soldier: Who goes there? What business do you have here?

_Guil scrambles to his feet as Ros bows. Guil bows as Ros stands back up. Ros sees Guil bowing, and bows again. Guil straightens, and Ros hastily follows._

English King: Well?

_Guil and Ros look at each other._

Ros: We don't know where it is.

English King: Where what is?

Ros: The well.

_Soldiers and King exchange confused looks._

First Soldier: What?

Ros: Pardon?

English King: For what?

Guil: Sorry?

English King: Why?

Ros: What?

English King: _(frustrated)_ Why are you sorry?

Guil: We aren't.

Ros: Nope.

First Soldier: Who are you?

Ros: I'm Guildenstern –

_Guil bows, freezes half-way down, and elbows Ros._

Ros: Er, _he's_ Guildenstern, I'm Rosencrantz.

English King: Never heard of you.

Ros: We are nobody special –

English King: Obviously.

Guil: - We have a letter.

English King: What for?

Guil: For you.

English King: Why?

Ros: We were bringing Prince Hamlet of Denmark to you –

English King: And where is he?

Guil: _(angrily)_ If you would let us finish – _(Humble.) _He got kidnapped by pirates.

English King: Well, you didn't do a very good job of bringing him, did you?

Ros: I suppose not.

English King: Well, what about that letter?

Ros: Right! _Pats down pockets._

_Guil produces the letter. English King starts to read it._

First Soldier: What does it say?

Ros: Oh, greetings –

Guil: - salutations –

Ros: - praise –

Guil: - I'm sure.

Ros: Probably.

English King: "-on the knowing of this contents, without delay of any kind, should those bearers, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, put to sudden death –"

Ros: Death?!

Guil: Without delay?

First Soldier: Alright.

_Pulls out a sword._

Ros: Rosencrantz –

Guil: Guildenstern –

Ros: Guildenstern –

Guil: Rosencrantz –

Ros: The letter –

Guil: - death –

English King: Immediately.

First Soldier: Last words?

Guil: Death is so final, so absolute –

Ros: - I don't understand.

_Ros breaks into tears. Guil comforts him._

Guil: Nothing can be understood in this world. Maybe that was the point.

_They are forced to their knees._

First Soldier: Stop crying.

Ros: I understood _you_.

Guil: I didn't understand you.

_Ros is stabbed in the stomach, and then Guil. They fall to the ground in the same positions as the Tragedian's Spies. Blackout._

* * *

**Maybe leave me a review?**


End file.
